Many of the floor panels on an airplane are made of a composite lightweight honeycomb core material with skin on either face. Wherever it is necessary to fasten to the panel an insert is placed in the panel and a fastener joined through the insert. The insert has a large flat head on one end that is adhesively joined to the panel. The adhesive tends to flow onto the outside of the head of the insert, and when cured presents a raised area that costs considerable time and money to remove. It has been found that the insert may be formed in position without the undesirable resin or adhesive buildup.
There are numerous patents where a blast of fluid is used to control thickness of a viscous fluid during a forming operation. In Pat. No. 2,894,856 to Schwendemann et al, a continuous galvanizing process immersing metal in liquid zinc, a heavier layer builds up along each edge; so a blast of air directed along each edge contacts and blows the excess material away to give a uniform thickness. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,279 to Brown et al, a glass bottle is dipped in plastisol and the bottle is then raised vertically through an inwardly and downwardly directed ring of compressed air to control the amount of plastisol remaining on the bottle.